TMNT: The Other Side
by TruthGirl.03
Summary: Aquel día aprendí una cosa. La esperanza puede volver en cualquier momento.
1. Prólogo

—Mucho me temo que sin las medicinas necesarias tardarían menos de un més en morir.

La frase que el médico me dijo por teléfono se repite en mi mente una y otra vez, mientras cierro la taquilla con los ojos cerrados y sin asimilar aún que mis padres adoptivos podrían morir en menos de un més. Resulta algo duro, después de catorce años con una familia que sé que no es mía, con un hermano que sé que se esfuerza por ayudar a mantenernos, a mí y a mis padres, pues ellos no tenían un buen trabajo y ahora que se prejubilan no van a tener una pensión, sólo la ayuda de mi hermano que es muy poca, si no él no viviría. Tengo mi mochila, blanca y roja a un sólo hombro, cuando cambio mi rostro a una cara normal para la situación y me froto la cara con ambas manos, mirando al techo, en medio de todo el alumnado que guarda su material en las taquillas, o va en parejas caminando por el pasillo y hablando de lo que sea. Entre toda esa gente está mi mejor amiga Rachel, luchando por llegar hasta mí. No me esfuerzo por ayudarla, no tengo ganas de hablar del tema en medio de todo el instituto a estas alturas, no soy nada popular, más bien soy la última mierda, así que en este momento quedar de víctima todos saben que me vendría bien como despedida del segundo curso.

—Tynee, me he enterado de los de tus padres, ¿están bien?

—No, sólo están en una enfermedad que les puede matar en menos de un més, por lo demás están perfectamente—digo sarcástica.

Cuando le miro la cara me arrepiento al momento. No debería haberle dicho eso, en fin, ella está ahí para todo y esto es lo que le hago, es como... genial, te quiero pero como estoy en un mal momento ahora las pagas tú. Me siento mal, me siento muy mal por haberle dicho eso, a parte de lo que ella muestra en su rostro, mal estar sin otro nombre posible.

—Lo siento Rachel, sigo sin poder creerme que vaya a perder a mis padres... otra vez.

—Eh, no sabes qué va a pasar, podrían curarse.

—Con qué medicinas pagadas con el dinero de quién, mi hermano no podría conseguirlas cada vez que se les acaben, vienen en botes pequeños y son muy caras.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Tienes catorce años no pueden hacer nada en realidad.

—No sé qué voy a hacer... pero tengo que pensar en algo. Voy al aula de informática a ver si encuentro algo que les ayude, mientras tú si quieres vuelve a casa, mejor no me esperes hoy porque voy a tardar.

—Oye, te recuerdo que somos amigas, las amigas en teoría están ahí para todo. Conozco un montón de páginas que seguro que tienen buenos remedios para cualquier enfermedad, si sabes de qué se han puesto malos.

—Sí la sé, pero no hace falta, hoy te has esforzado mucho con el equipo de baloncesto y no vas a esperar para comer por mi culpa.

—Claro que sí, si tú puedes esperar yo también.

—No, yo puedo esperar porque no hago ejercicio en todo el día, tú te pasas el día con un balón entre los pies o las manos, o con una cinta para hacer acrobacias—efectivamente va a gimnasia rítmica. Durante ocho años yo fui con ella, pero cogí una lesión y no quise volver.

—Da igual, no estoy cansada, aunque no lo parezca he esperado para comer después de peores partidos, estos a los que nos enfrentamos hoy eran unos mantas.

—Mira, en vez de dejar que nos pongamos a discutir mejor te dejo en libertad.

—Ya te dejo en libertad—se pone a tararear la canción. Cómo me gusta y cuánto llevo sin escucharla.

Subimos al aula de informática, y allí buscamos en varias páginas unos treinta tratamientos distintos, es una enfermedad muy difícil de curar así que la gente probaba mil formas de tratarlo y al final hay como cien tratamientos distintos que la pueden curar con algo de suerte o mantenerla por mucho tiempo, aunque algunos en un momento dado dejan de funcionar, mientras los pueda dejar vivos o incluso salvarlos, me da igual lo que tenga que hacer. Ahora mismo lo importante es que vivan.

Al salir del instituto algunos aún no se habían marchado, doblaba la hoja de libreta de Mates que había usado para apuntarlo todo me vino un chico por delante. Al momento supe quién era: Michael, un compañero de clase con el que medio empecé digamos una relación... más bien romántica, nos besamos alguna vez pero de pura casualidad, no quiero estar con nadie a esta edad y con estas condiciones no pienso tener novio.

—Ya me ha dicho Rachel lo de tus padres—dicho esto no mostré enfado, pero estaba enfadado, con esta chica al final se va a enterar todo el instituto de lo de mis padres y la verdad es que no me gustaría nada, malinterpretan absolutamente todo lo que hago, hasta cuando saco sobresaliente.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo, pero sé que no puedo.

—Ya... tengo que volver a casa, creo que ya tengo algunos medios para ir curándoles un poco, no sé qué voy a hacer ahora con las medicinas.

—Ya, mis padres no están como tú ni peor, pero más o menos así, al menos la pintura de nuestras paredes no se está cayendo a pedazos—en cierto modo es una forma de admitir mi situación, pero ya estaba mirando un lado negativo para que el me dijera eso, así que le miré sin expresión reprochante, ni falta que hacía ponerlo—. Lo siento.

—Da igual. Nos vemos mañana Michael.

Dicho esto, me alejé cabizbaja, guardando como pude la hoja en el bolsillo de mi mochila. Fui directa a casa, en un piso de China Town seguramente el sexto piso es en el que se reunen las casas más pobres, porque en el resto del edificio la mayoría de la gente viven como Dioses.

Saqué las llaves el bolsillo de mi mochila y abrí la puerta, hasta cerrarla, después de sacar las llaves, claro, y saludar. No tengo cuarto al que ir, sólo dejo la mochila apoyada en la "cama" de mis padres, y voy a la mesa, donde la comida me sorprende, está demasiado bien hecha para estar hecha en esta cocina, así que deduzco que lo ha hecho el vecino.

—Esto lo ha hecho el Señor Thompson ¿verdad?

—Sí, después vete a su casa y dale las gracias de nuestra parte, y de paso vas a ver a su nieta que al parecer viene para quedarse lo que queda de curso y todo el verano.

—Ya... con la niña me lo pasaría muy bien, pero traigo tratamientos para vuestra enfermedad y voy a estar ocupada enseñándoos los más fáciles y usando algunos para empezar.

—Tynee, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, estamos bien.

—¿Que estáis bien? Habeis escuchado lo que os dijo el médico ¿no? Si seguís así podríais morir en menos de un més, eso, mamá, según lo que dice el reso de la sociedad, los médicos e incluso los diccionarios, no es estar bien.

—Lo sé... lo sé.

Dicho esto empezamos a comer, un silencio en toda la casa, por pequeña que sea nos permito escuchar los pasos de pisos y pisos abajo, lo escuchamos todo, hasta un momento dado en que escucho los pasos y voces de la nieta del vecino. Acabo de comer y llevo mi plato y los de mis padres hasta el fregadero, donde lo lavo todo y lo seco para no mojar la escalera de emergencia, que es precisamente lo que no puede estar mojado, por seguridad, no creo que resbalar seguido sea bueno para escapar de un incendio. Cuando está todo seco, obsevro algunos de lso tratamientos en el papel, para memorizar los más fáciles. Compruebo que a penas dispongo de los ingredientes para algunos de ellos, ingredientes o simplemente objetos necesarios, y me pregunto si podré preguntarle al vecino si los tiene.

Cojo los platos, y me despido de mis padres, dejándoles tratándose el uno al otro con la hoja al lado. Y observando mi letra que según ellos es muy bonita.

Llego arriba y encuentro a la niña jugando con unas muñecas, mientras el hombre lava los platos. Voy corriendo a dejar los que traigo de arriba, y me pongo a lavar sin avisar ni nada, el hombre ve impotente que ya no habrá quien me convenza para dejarlo todo donde estaba y a él lavar, así que va a ocuparse de la niña. Cuando acabo de fregar, alabo la comida que hizo, por lo que sé fue chef en un famoso restaurante en Nueva York, y ahora todo lo que hace está tan bueno que si no lo hubiera cerrado sé que sería millonario.

Aquél día me quedé jugando con la niña un rato, después de bajar algunas cosas que el señor Thompson me había dado para mis padres, y usarlas para preparar todo, dejé allí a mis padres para que tengan de vez en cuando la intimidad que habían perdido después de tener que vivir en una casa en la que comemos y dormimos todos juntos en el mismo pequeño cuarto, tan pequeño como un salón de una casa normal.

Las cosas cambiaron.

Llegó un punto en que me di cuenta de que las condiciones de mis padres no habían mejorado para nada, cada día soltaban más indicios de ir a empeorar, así que pensé "no puedo dejarles así, no creo que pase nada por una vez..." y robé la medicina. Pero no fue una vez, desde esa mejoraron, pero se quedaron ambos paralíticos de las piernas a cambio. Me vi obligada a seguir robando cada vez más cosas, y se preguntaban todos de dónde lo sacaba, yo decía que alguiend e mi confianza me estaba ayudando, pero no pasó desapercibido, me convertí en una conocida ladrona en todo Nueva York, incluso en otras partes del mundo se habla de la curiosidad: sólo robo el tipo de cosas que una persona sin una vida digna necesita, o una persona enferma.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, aunque intentara arreglar todo lo que hice no podría, la gente no me perdonará nada, seguirán reprochando lo que pude hacer un día, aunque salve tantas vidas como quiera, que es una especie de lado bipolar que tengo. Aprovecho mis habilidades para hacer patrullas nocturnas en las que llevo un traje distinto para que la gente no sepa que soy la misma, y me ocupo de salvar a toda la gente que veo en peligro, cuando un ladrón roba en cualquier tienda le detengo y me han cogido respeto porque nunca pierdo. A saber, supongo que aunque esos ladrones me recuerdan a mí misma, algo me dice que tengo que hacer algo para compensar lo que hago día a día, por poco que sea, pero es precisamente el hacerlo día a día lo que lo hace algo más pesado.

El tipo de vida que una niña de catorce años hasta sus actuales quince no debería llevar, pero es lo que este mundo trae consigo, supongo que toda vida tiene un sentido, aunque alguna gente no sepa encontrarlo, pero es por lo que pasamos muchos con poca suerte.


	2. Chapter 1

01\. Una noche

Rayos de sol se asoman ahora por los edificios, anunciando un día que llevo temiendo durante mucho tiempo. Desde que empecé a robar tuve miedo de pasar mucho tiempo haciéndolo, me dije que en un punto dado buscaría por todos los medios la forma de conseguir sobrevivir de otro modo, pero nada, después de un año, sigo igual, y aunque de ayer a hoy sólo hay una diferencia de unas horas, y ya hace mucho podría sentir remordimientos, es ahora cuando las ganas de dejar que me capturen aumenten considerablemente. El calor de la taza de té que sujeto se perdió en el aire frío del invierno hace un buen rato, pero la sigo sujetando, no sobraría para nada dejarla caer todos los metros que hay de aquí al suelo, la verdad sólo regaría el césped y daría qué recoger a los limpiadores de Winters, que no tienen nada que hacer, pues sólo tienen algunos la zona exterior asignada, y como las plantas no son reales, sino de plástico, y nadie prácticamente circula por ahí, nunca tienen que hacer nada y viven como reyes, sin embargo, la gente como yo que se arriesga cada día para vivir, vive como yo, sino no lo haría, evidentemente cada vez que cojo una cosa robada las ganas de dejarla donde estaba antes de que una cámara lo capte casi pueden conmigo, más de una vez cuando ha sido comida lo han hecho, he vuelto a poner lo que sea que tengo en la mano en su sitio, porque sé que de todas formas no voy a tener hambre cuando llegue a casa, así estoy tan delgada, me paso la noche pegando saltos y haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias para desplazarme de un edificio a otro y llegar a los comercios sin ser vista, pero cuando llega el día mi cuerpo no reclama comida, cuando me obligan a comerla se me revuelve el estómago, claro que cada dos días más o menos soy capaz de comer tranquila, muchas veces lo hago por mis padres, para tenerlos tranquilos, pues su enfermedad no mejoraría con los nervios de si tu hija acabará anoréxica o algo por el estilo.

Llevo hora en la misma posición, sin moverme un milímetro, todo mi cuerpo está dormido, y me pide que me mueva, sin embargo no tengo precisamente ganas, mis padres aún están dormidos, y el vecino también, porque efectivamente, después de un año así sé la hora que es sólo por la situación exacta del sol, y sé que son las ocho y media. En este momento conseguir moverme con flexibilidad de nuevo requeriría varios minutos de camino y estiramientos, tal vez una media hora me permitiría saltar con soltura, pero no es necesario de momento, y si me quedo tiesa y algún policía me atrapa mejor. Olvidaba que mis padres dependen de lo que he sacado esta noche de las tiendas. Una vez recuerdo esto, me esfuerzo en vano por levantarme, estiro del todo las piernas, y estando sentada resulta muy doloroso, pero ya he recibido decenas de disparos por parte de la policía, y alguna vez una pistola de calambres ha alcanzado mi cuerpo, así que los gemidos pueden contenerse. Efectivamente estoy muy herida, cicatrices de las espadas de ninjas que andan por la ciudad atacando a aquel que se le planta delante, policías que me han disparado, siempre cuidando de no darme en ninguna parte importante para no matarme pero poder capturarme... nunca nadie me ha cogido ni me ha matado, a pesra del disparo en el estómago que por algún motivo milagroso no me llevó a la muerte, pero casi. Aún así, tengo las marcas de todo, y siempre las escondo, de alguna forma con éxito. Tengo un enorme filo en el brazo, pero no en el antebrazo, sino debajo del hombro, asún así es enorme, y aún me duele a veces, pero es el más gordo, a parte de la marca del disparo en el estómago y una bastante fea a la altura del fémur, en la pierna.

Pasan unos veinte minutos antes de ser capaz de andar, pero no me quejo, al menos la sangre aún me circula por las extremidades con algo más de flujo. Empiezo a caminar, luego a trotar, a correr a toda velocidad, y en un momento en que ni yo me lo espero doy un gran salto hasta el edificio vecino. Empiezo a dar saltos de unos edificios a otros, peligrando de caerme de vez en cuando, otras me veo obligada a trepar de lado pro los edificios, exactamente, a cuatro patas aguanto un buen trecho caminando a toda velocidad sobre los muros de los edificios, como si tuviera ventosas en las manos, me llevó este año de entrenamiento, pero lo hago de forma muy fluida. En ningún momento me caigo, eso es nuevo, y más aún teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha costado volver a moverme, no esperaba que fuera a volver con tanta suerte, pero al menos he vuelto.

Una vez llego a casa, me asomo por la ventana para comprobar si mis padres están despiertos, desgraciadamente entre la pareja de mis padres encima de nestra única cama encuentro a mi madre con los ojos entreabiertos, y comprendo que no puedo entrar en casa por la ventana. El sol se asoma tanto que rezo para que ningún policía pase por aquí, cualquiera puede verme, me extraña que ningún coche se pare para hacer una llamada que advierta de mi presencia, de modo que me doy prisa para entrar en el cobertizo del tejado del edificio. Al meterme dentro, miro a mi alrededor, varias estanterías a dos paredes contrarias llenas de cajas, el trastero de todos los pisos juntos, y entre todo encuentro mi ropa de repuesto, para cuando necesito cambiarme aquí. Sólo engo dos conjuntos de ropa: una camiseta de manga corta blanca con una chaqueta de Nike lila y unos vaqueros oscuros con converse lilas para el invierno, y shorts de joggin negros con una camiseta marrón grisácea, con un triángulo invertido dorado y los tres leopardos de siempre saliendo de este como si fuera una ventana, de manga corta y muy finita, pero súper cómoda. Este último para el verano, la ropa del día como mi pijama, y cuando hay que lavarlo, tengo que conformarme con andar envuelta en una sábana o una manta. Esta vez me pongo el conjunto de invierno y me ato una trenza a la derecha improvisada, que tengo que andar con el pelo atado, como siempre, tengo las puntas tan abiertas que me daría vergüenza andar con el pelo suelto incluso estando en mi propia casa, y por otro lado sería como reprocharle a mis padres que no nos podemos permitir cortarlo. Me doy cuenta de que tengo una herida de la mejilla al descubierto, ni siquiera sé cuándo me la hice, pero me van a exigir una explicación. Al no darles una real no quiero imaginar en qué pueden pensar: peleas ilegales, simples peleas... de todo que podría convertirme en la delincuente que soy pero de otro modo, y no quiero eso. Busco entre las cajas algo de maquillaje, aunque no sea mío no lo van a notar. Ya veis como funciona mi mente ahora. Encuentro por milagro un poco de colorete que aún por más fortuna coincide al 100% con mi tono de piel, y me lo aplico hasta que la herida no se me ve, pues es más bien el rastro de un arañazo, la piel más oscura, pero realmente no me impide ponerle esta cosmética por encima. Odio el maquillaje, pero es otro sacrificio, ya sabeis, esos actos que son los hilos de la fragil sábana que representa mi vida.

Una vez acabo, devuelvo el maquillaje a su sitio, por mi ojo como ladrona en el sitio y posición exacto en que estaba antes, y meto todas mis pertenencias en la mochila, las que no me pertenecen ya estaba dentro. Seguramente os aturareis la cabeza preguntando cómo meto lo que robo en casa sin que mis padres pregunten de dónde viene, pero bueno, realmente lo preguntan, y yo respondo que es ayuda de alguien que no sé quién es, pero que es de fiar, cosa que no tiene sentido, pero ahora no se molestan en buscarle explicación a todo, ni siquiera se molestan en averiguar cómo llegaron todas esas deudas que les dejaron en estas condiciones a su cuenta bancaria, aunque yo sí lo hago.

Empiezo a bajar escaleras dentro del edificio, al que accedo por una escotilla que curiosamente sólo yo conozco. Me veo delante de la puerta de mi casa y hasta me parece distinta, sé perfectamente cuál es la diferencia: la última vez no estaba tan astillada. Me resulta difícil mirarla, pero de ninguna otra forma sé donde está la puerta que tengo que golpear para entrar. Pasa un rato desde que llamo hasta que mis padre abre la puerta, pero como necesita silla de ruedas y ya ni siquiera la tiene, es comprensible. Le ayudo a volver a la cama, donde él y mi madre se ven obligados a pasar el día, sentados en la cama o en las sillas del "comedor" en al misma sala en que está nuestra única cama. A ese extremo llegamos, yo tengo que dormir en el suelo.

Desde que pongo un pie en la casa mis padres me llenan de preguntas, pero mi mente ahora mentirosa contesta con facilidad a todas ellas, aunque ninguna respuesta sea verdad, al menos ellos no pueden declararme lo que soy aún, de todas formas estoy más que segura de que algún día tendrán que saberlo. Lo malo es que seguiré viviendo con ellos, ya he renunciado del todo a unos estudios, por lo que no viviré en una casa distinta, y como no me puedo arriesgar a salir de casa, tampoco voy a tener novio ni nada parecido... aunque Michael estuviera a punto de serlo. Aún así no me arrepiento, era muy joven para eso, y ahora que hemos perdido el contacto del todo sé que no llegaremos a nada, ni siquiera sé si escondía algo, tal vez era el típico cretino mujeriego que a los dos días me hubiera enterado de que estaba también con otra y tirándole los cejos a otras muchas, o tal vez hubiera sido ese tipo de chico que sólo encuentras uno de cada mil que cuidaría de mí y me hubiera apoyado con todo esto, no sé lo que era, y la verdad no quiero saberlo, porque fuera lo que fuera, ya no lo tengo, ni nunca lo tendré. Me pasaré la vida encerrada en esta casa, sin ver la luz del sol ante mis ojos, que antes me molestaba y ahora la hecho de menos, y por negativo que parezca esto, es la vida que escogí. Mi primer error fue recurrir al robo.

—Tynee—empieza mi madre—. La nieta del vecino ha vuelto a la ciudad, deberías ir a verla.

Ella, como siempre, mi única amiga, lo único malo es que es mucho más pequeña que yo, y aún así debe de ser mi mejor amiga ahora, porque desde que acabó el curso, aún tenía la posibilidad de llamar a Rachel, pero estaba ocupada, y en ningún momento vi una llamada perdida o un mensaje en el móvil, ni siquiera una carta en el buzón o una visita.

—Voy ahora, voy a darle el remedio de la crema a papá, le duele bastante la espalda.

Digo, y abro el mueble, que parece ir a caerse de un momento a otro... por décima vez este año. Cojo la crema, y después de darle un masaje con ella a mi padre, les dejo muy a mi pesar sólos en el apartamento. Esto también es un poco ventaja para ellos, porque tienen durante unas horas la intimidad que perdieron hace mucho. No me sumo mucho en mis pensamientos, porque cuando lo hago me acabo cayendo por las escaleras, que tengo que bajar hasta el segundo piso, y por el pasillo de la alfombra mal estirada que lleva a la puerta del piso del vecino. Cuando al fin llego, ya una vez o dos a punto de caerme en el pasillo, llamo a la puerta y en nada el vecino abre. Lo que para mí no es nada no sé qué es para vosotros, os recuerdo que la puerta me la abren personas que necesitan y no tienen silla de ruedas, tengo esperado diez o quince minutos a que me abran.

—¡Tynee!—grita la niña emocionada. Luna se llama.

—Hola Luna, ¿qué tal te ha ido este trimestre?

—Genial, he aprendido muchas cosas—dice ella. La verdad es que le envidio.

—Me alegro, aprovecha la escuela, ya ves que no todos los niños la tienen—pretendo un tono de voz típico de alguien que le habla a una niña pequeña, pero no estoy acostumbrada.

—Claro que la aprovecharé Tynee, ¿cómo te ha ido a tí todo este tiempo?

—Bien, impaciente a que llegaras—digo provocando una risa en el rostro de la niña. Nada me satisface más, en serio.

Desde ahí pasamos la mañana jugando hasta llegada la hora de la comida. Recuerdo haber dejado algunas cosas en el súper mercado, porque a la hora de la verdad es una pérdida de tiempo, nunca lo como y lo demás llega y sobra para mis padres también, así que sólo voy a hacerle la comida y compañía a mis padres, cuando pasa lo de cada día:

—¿Quieres que os haga la comida y comemos todos juntos en vuestra casa?—pregunta él.

La niña me mira con la esperanza clavada en los ojos, asintiendo con las manos juntas a la altura del cuello, suplicando que acepte, pero esta vez no puedo hacerlo, hemos comido de la comida del vecino demasiadas veces y mucho me temo que no tengo forma de pagárselo, de ninguna manera, así que en cierto modo, aunque creo que mis padres comerían mejor de su comida, sé que también hará para mí, a su edad, para que no sea capaz de tragarlo por un inexplicable ataque de arcadas que me da cada vez que intento comer algo.

—No creo que lo coma...—pero rápidamente corta mi frase, pues bien sabíamos ambos lo que iba a responder.

—Me da igual que no lo comas, sabes que me gusta mucho cocinar y esta viene con tanta hambre que se comería su plato el tuyo y el de todos los presentes en la mesa, en realidad me harías un favor aceptando.

Escuchar su frase hace que me muerda el labio, desgraciadamente no puedo evitar querer ayudar siempre y hacer favores, sobre todo desde que empecé a robar, si siguiera yendo al instituto sería la más inocentona de todas, cuando antes no movía un dedo por la gente, ahora para mí es como si fuera la única forma de arreglar todo lo que he hecho, que, la verdad, no podría ser peor, cada noche robando y escapando de la policía, es como si ahora los favores que le pueda hacer a las literales cuatro únicas personas que me rodean fueran ahora mi última esperanza para no sentirme tan pesada por dentro. Sopeso durante unos segundos si aceptar o no, pero el tiempo corre, pronto llegará la hora de la comida y tengo que tomar una decisión por adelantado. Me doy cuenta de que no existe la posibilidad de impedirle al señor Harrison que cocine para nosotros, así que asiento lo menos posible, como con la esperanza de que lo tome como un no, aunque esté impaciente por probar su comida en el fondo, y él después de un año recibiendo respuestas mías de este tipo sabe bien lo que he hecho y con qué intención.

Acompañada del señor Harrison y Luna, voy hasta casa, y delante de la puerta saco mis llaves del bolsillo. Empiezo a remover las muchas llaves de las cuales sólo una me sirve de algo ahora, y con algo de tembleques en la mano, consigo abrir la puerta, no sé cómo se tomarán mis padres mi decisión, probablemente bien porque no les gusta la idea de que lleve siendo al cocinera de casa desde que tengo catorce años, no por la posibilidad de que cocine cosas insanas de forma incorrecta, de hecho varío mucho con los platos y suele poner una cara que indica que les gusta mucho, sino porque no les parece normal que una niña tenga que cocinar para sus padres y ocuparse de todo lo demás en casa, limpiando el poco suelo que hay y los pocos cristales cuando, a pesar de ser a regañadientes, acepto los objetos de limpieza del vecino.

—Hola papá, hola mamá, hoy tenemos doble visita—en mi última frase mi voz suena afónica y algo desafinada, mientras Luna entra pegando alegres saltos dentro de la casa.

Al observar las malas e inevitables condiciones no hace ningún comentario, bien sabe que no nos vendría bien a ninguno y su abuelo le regañaría fuertemente, cosa que antes era cosa de su abuela, pero la mujer murió, descanse en paz. Mientras con el ánimo impotente de Luna siento a mis padres en dos sillas del "comedor" mientras el señor Harrison hacía la comida con maestría y rapidez.


	3. Chapter 2

02\. La noche

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el borde del edificio, esperando por fin un cielo azul en vez de tonos pardos que lo cubren ahora. El crepúsculo va llegando a su fin, en esta parte en que el sol ha dejado de dar un intenso calor, bueno, a estas alturas del invierno, pasó a una temperatura más bien aguantable, pero seguía haciendo frío. No quito ojos de las nubes rojas que se desplazan allá arriba, con el viento ligero que me acaricia las mejillas y me tapa la cara con finos mechones de pelo, haciendo más difícil ver mis ojos entrecerrados. Me aseguro de que nadie me observa, afortunadamente mi vida ninja me deja ver a través de las ventana más lejanas, y ningún está abierta, todas están cerradas con las persianas bajadas. Me levanto, y me escondo en el cobertizo a cambiarme rápidamente. Es curioso, pero por la noche no tengo frío, así que la ropa que me pongo no es demasiado abrigada, tengo guantes que dejan la mitad de los dedos al descubierto, para cubrir las manos pero saber lo que estoy tocando, sino me es incómodo, a parte de una camiseta de sisas gris muy oscuro con un top de manga corta negro que me queda bastante flojo. Unido a todo esto shorts, también negros, en los que llevo un cinturón con mis armas, bastante disimulado, un pequeño bolsillo que se extiende a la medida del cinturón, en el que llevo estrellas ninja, y una pequeña piedra en otro enano bolsillo por si tengo que afilar las dagas. A parte tengo zapatos sin ninguna pierna, simplemente el pie, también negros y lazados. Es todo lo que tengo y haga el frío que haga tengo que llevarlo, aún así, por la noche es cuando mejor me siento, y menos mal, porque si no salir de casa sería un infierno. Salgo del cobertizo con una trenza normal, atada con la única goma que tengo, también negra. La trenza me cae por la espalda hasta los codos, donde por suerte las puntas no tienen mala pinta, de todas formas es de noche y mi objetivo es que no me vea nadie, así que me da igual. Me estoy ajustando bien los guantas al salir, y comprobando que mis dagas están bien agarradas, cuando ya estoy lista para dar el primer salto algo me detiene.

 _"No lo hagas, no sabes lo que te espera"._

Aquella voz no era mía, era de alguien, pero mirar a mi alrededor terminó en no ver a nadie, sólo pájaros que iban de aquí para allá buscando en vano sus nidos, y me preguntaba quién habría sido _"un fantasma",_ ah, ahora apareces subconsciente, cuánto tiempo, desde que de verdad te necesito. Y para decir una tontería.

Niego con la cabeza, alucinada con las cosas que me pasan, y después de calentar un poco pegando pequeños respingos, pego un salto, y agarrada con las manos en al tubería del agua me desplazo por el muro de un edificio, hasta llegar a una avenida vecina al edificio donde vivo, donde pego un salto enorme y me veo caminando encima del inestable hilo de un adorno por las fiestas. Para mi sorpresa consigo llegar al otro lado sin problemas, de hecho, me he desplazado bastante rápido. Empiezo a correr de tejado en tejado, esquivando alguna vez las luces de la policía, hasta que por fin me veo delante del súper, donde me pongo una máscara de metal, y salto. He estado aquí tantas veces que tengo bien localizada la entrada de la ventilación, de modo que no me detengo para nada antes de meterme. Resulta algo incómodo, pues hoy tienen la ventilación puesta y en contra de mi dirección, pero eso sólo puede llevar al exterior, así que imagino que lo habrán hecho a posta para que no llegue: me subestiman, o no saben que tengo dagas para engancharme al conducto. Por fin salgo del flujo del aire y ya voy a toda veocidad hasta la tienda, donde abro silenciosamente la verja y me pongo encima de un mueble, completamente ensombrecido. Empiezo a desplazarme y cojo únicamente lo imprescindible, pero lozalizo a milímetros de mí una cámara de seguridad: nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Sería imprudente taparla; sabrían que alguien debe haber ahí para que pase, tampoco la puedo estropear porque sería lo mismo, sólo me queda una opción: saltarla. Resulta difícil hacerlo de forma que no vayan a oirme, pero lo consigo, y cuando lo hago, empiezo a coger todo lo que puedo buscando desesperada cámaras ocultas o evidentes, no hay comercio que no esté videovigilado o nunca lo he visto, así que en uno como este en el que vengo cada noche tiene que haber incontables cámaras.

No mucho después me veo una vez más en el conducto de la ventilación, y maldigo las cámaras mil veces al comprobar que, al parecer, me han vizto y han cambiado el flujo del aire de nuevo, ahora vuelve a ir en mi contra, ojalá estuviera como antes y saldría de aquí más rápido, no entiendo para que hacen esto si aquí no puede verme ni cogerme a no ser que... no, por favor, no. Me detengo de repente, al igual que mi corazón y mi respiración, abro los ojos como platos y con gran temor voy volteando la cabeza, hasta encontrar una cámara que me enfoca de lleno. Ahora sabrán quién soy. Apuro el paso, seguro que han enviado a la policía hasta aquí una vez más, pero lo peor es que no llevaba si quiera la máscara. Una vez salgo, me la pongo por si en persona no me reconoce nadie, pero tengo la mala suerte de encontrarme al padre e Rachel, desgraciadamente es policía, y me reconoce al instante, espero que no alerte de mi dirección o a mis padres, los policías muchas veces son todos iguales y si no tiene intenciones a mi favor y no tiene en cuenta que me veo obligada por la situación de mis padres, avisará, por el contrario si piensa en su hija y se da cuenta de que cuando la acosaban y le trataban tan mal era yo la que la defendía, y que ahora he tenido que abandonar los estudios y meterme en este mundo (porque bien sabía que no me iban a aceptar tan jóven en ningún trabajo), seguramente buscará la forma de que los jueces me perdonen y hará lo posible por ayudarnos. Como es evidente, no me gusta la idea, peor como siempre pienso en mis padres y sigo trepando de muro en muro para que no me detengan.

Corro encima de los edificios, dejando que los nervios y al adrenalina del momento aceleren mi velocidad; los saltos son más grandes, la distancia es mayor, y me alejo tanto del lugar en el que estaba que hasta yendo en coche han tenido que perderme de vista. En ese momento en que me veo con la posibilidad de detenerme, lo hago tan de repente que siento caliente todo mi cuerpo, y un mareo que consigue que me caiga, a la vez que la mochila se aleja unos metros de mí en esta caída, seguramente al andar tan deprisa y pegando saltos tan exagerados es normal, lo único que me preocupa es que esto haya sido para que todo se haya aplastado o agitado de forma insana y tenga que volver a casa con las manos vacías esta vez. Aún siento como si el mundo estuviera dando constantes giros de trecientos sesenta grados, hasta finalmente perder completa consciencia.

?: Tío... está súper calentita.

?: Para idiota, deja de sobarla, pobre.

?: Es que siempre estamos fríos bro, ¿qué quieres que haga?

?: Por ejemplo respetar el espacio vital de una chica desmayada.

?: A mí nadie me respeta.

?: Y no sé porqué no lo hacemos contigo y sí con una peligrosa y rotunda delincuente.

?: Anda ya Raph, mira que eres duro.

?: Anda callaos un poco que se despierta.

?: No, no os calleis joder escodeos.

Me enderezo, y empiezo a abrir los ojos entre parpadeos. Observo cuatro sombras esconderse esto alerta todos mis sentidos y empiezo a buscar por toda la azotea quien quiera que se acaba de esconder. Nada, no encuentro nada. Aún así paso un rato insistiendo, con todo lo cabezuda que soy, y busco en lugares en los que sólo cabría un gato, porque vi las sombras con los ojos entrecerrados y tal vez sea lo que vi. Al final em rindo, pues una cabecilla del sol se está asomando, así que tomo mi mochila y compruebo si la comida está bien, —efectivamente, está en perfecto estado— y me dirijo a casa con paso acelerado, aún tengo que llegar, pasando unas doce manzanas de aquí hasta casa, cambiarme y entrar en el edificio sin ser vista. Voy por la sexta manzana cuando empiezo a ver que la gente sale de sus casas con luz rebosante, y sigo corriendo, cada vez avanzo más rápido hasta llegar por los pelos al cobertizo del edificio donde vivo. Me cambio rápidamente al conjunto de invierno, y meto todo en mi mochila, aunque queda bastante apretado, claro que, por seguridad, excluyo de todo mi uniforme de robo... espero que nadie lo encuentre, aunque casi nunca o nunca entra gente aquí, sólo yo, si no alguna vez habría encontrado la luz encendida o a alguien dentro.

Me veo delante de la puerta de casa y llamo, me sorprende una rápida apertura, pero descubro que no es ninguno de mis padres.

Es Rachel.

(En las alcantarillas - Narra Raphael)

Después de horas buscando alguien a quien pegar ¿qué encontramos? Una maldita delincuente desmayada, no me puedo creer que con quince años ya hagan esas cosas, y ¿qué más? ¿Bebés con cuchillos en la mano? Quién los vería...

Raph: Anda Leo, qué ideas tienes, encontramos a una chica desmayada fichada por no sé cuántos robos aunque son casi cuatrocientos porque lleva un año en esto, y ¿cuál es tu gran idea? Curarla, claro, para que lo siga haciendo—le reprocho a mi hermano.

Leo: Mira, no sabemos de su situación.

Raph: Por supuesto, situación, eso es lo que cuenta, no la cantidad de tiendas que casi cierran porque ella las liquida.

Donei: No roba tanto.

Raph: ¿Estás de coña?

Mickey: Sólo roba un par de cosas por la noche y vuelve a casa, nadie lo nota, sólo la gente del súper cuando viene el cargamento y se dan cuenta de que las ventas no han bajado y sobran más productos.

Raph: Aún así, ¿desde cuándo dejamos a uno de los malos escapar?

Leo: Desde que es una chica de nuestra edad que escapaba de la policía, se mareó, se desmayó y como bien has oído ya... casi muere.

Raph: Qué pena me da—digo sarcástico dirigiéndome al dojo.

Leo: Qué poco compasivo—suelta mientras enciende la tele.

Llego al dojo, donde no encuentro al sensei, y empiezo a entrenar yo sólo como de costumbre, al final, decido ir a ver a Spyke, lleva sólo toda la noche y me da un poquito de pena. Es el único ser vivo que me da y me va a dar pena. Al salir del cuarto disimulo, pero encuentro a Spyke en la otra punta de la habitación, así que voy derecho a él y le acaricio un poco. Según pasan las horas la habitación se va vaciando, y llega un punto en que me siento libre de comentarios.

Raph: ¿Tú qué opinas Spyke?—pregunto, él sigue comiendo—. A ver... entiendo que por la situación de uno puede tomar medidas drásticas, pero ella va a robar cada día, le ayudan y huyen cuando se despierta, va en contra de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Una vez termino de hablar, deja su comida y me da toques en el brazo mientras suelta un gemido ahogado, uno que no sé muy bien cómo interpretar, pero pienso en su expresión (aunque sea complicado para un humano ver la expresión de una tortuga, bien entendereis que no lo es para otra tortuga). Puede que me esté pidiendo que lo piense. El resto del día es muy aburrido, sólo la parte de la pizza y el entrenamiento resulta divertido, y ver la cara de Mickey cuando lo tiro al suelo seguido de Donei y Leo, eso también, pero sí, la parte más interesante llegó por fin: la parte en que me convierto en el Nightwatcher. En una azotea escondía mi casco y todo el resto de la armadura, pero sin el casco nada puede ser un disfraz, como Mickey para el Cowabunga Carl, se pone una máscara y la gente piensa que el resto es un disfraz, además consideran original la idea de una tortuga ninja, cosa que como muchas cosas, a Donei le resulta ofensivo. No lo entiendo, aunque tampoco entiendo el porqué de que Leo y Donei estén en contra del Nightwatcher.

Una vez tengo puesta la armadura, y estoy irreconocible de la misma forma, me pregunto por dónde empezar hoy la patrulla, últimamente todo está tranquilo, posiblemente demasiado, me conformaría con un par de malos a los que machacar y mantendría el entrenamiento, pero sería uno en serio, no pegar a Mickey, que eso cualquiera lo consigue.

Hola chic s ^^ bueno no estoy segura de si el capítulo es igual de largo, pero lo calculo por el tamaño de la barra porque el WordPad no cuenta palabras y si lo hace... ¡que alguien me diga como hacer que lo haga o donde están, alguna forma de saber cuántas llevo! Hay una media de casi tres mil, y no sé cuándo he llegado a ellas. Bueno, quería daros las gracias por el apoyo que me estáis dando con la novela, no pensé que en una página como FanFiction conseguiría tanto en tan poco tiempo, aunque todos sean unos XD en la otra novela que tengo de las Tortugas Ninja no va precisamente, y por alguna razón da como que tiene 0 visitas. Pero bueno, me basta con saber que hay opiniones de gente y eso significa que aunque no lo vean muchos porque eso me parece a mí, está gustando. Puede que no actualice mucho de esta novela porque como en Wattpad alcancé los quinientos seguidores estoy haciendo una maratón de las tres novelas que tengo y son de capítulos muy largos, 4000, 3200 y 1200 palabras, aunque el último sea bastante bajo los otros dos tienen mucha tela y son los que prometí actualizar XD. Bueno espero que os haya gustado la historia, si es así os agradecería vuestra opinión en los comentarios y un Fav o un Follow a la historia, con uno de estos me quedo muy satisfecha, si lo haceis, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, y si no lo haceis que no tendría importancia espero que os guste (de alguna forma sé que hay cuentas que no le dejan comentar o cosas así, lo sé por larga experiencia). Besos Orës, hasta el cap. 3:

03\. El sai


	4. Aviso

AVISO

Bueno, llevamos tiempo sin nada ¿no? Jajaja es que no actualizo estas novelas porque no sé qué le pasó a mi FanFiction que no me iba, algo de incompatibilidad de la página con el servidor o algo así, cosas de ordenadores, pero bueno, para compensar toda esta espera os quería hacer una buena maratón de capítulos, ¿qué os parece? Y además aprovecho para ir haciéndolo en el borrador de Wattpad y así cuento las palabras en vez de hacerlo a mi suerte (y ahorro memoria en el ordenador, que va muy bien y así quiero que siga).

Hasta ahora, no me contaba las visitas, y que ahora vaya a mirar y haya 2 reviews, 1 FAV, y 1 Follow, además de 14 visitas, para mí es un regalo que para otros será algo muy normal, pero cada uno de vosotr s sois especiales para mí, los que me ayudais, y por vosotros sigo la novela, si no esperaría a acabar en mi cuenta de W y empezaría a publicar esta novela allí, pero como veo que hay gente que lee, no me queda otra que seguir, digo yo XD además me gusta escribir esto.

Muchísimos besos orës .

 **PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN SABER EL SIGNIFICADO DE ORË.**

Orë: corazón, alma (idioma: élfico Tolkien).

EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS/HOBBIT HASTA EL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

XD dejando de hacerme la loca, un besazo chic s.

Hasta el próximo cap, y los siguientes que no nos olvidemos, hay maratón.


	5. Chapter 3

03\. Three hundred sixty five.

 **[Seamos sinceros, no tengo ni idea de cómo quedó la novela de tanto que llevo sin actualizar, pero va que seguir novelas sin tener idea de cómo iba a seguirlas lo hago seguido xD]**

A lo lejos se observa bien el sol en su plena aparición. En un día normal en que puedo permitirme contemplarlo seguramente me pararía, y observaría el paisaje maravillada, pero por mi mente pasa el qué puede querer mi mejor amiga, a quien creía perdida, para haberse molestado en buscarme.

-No se asustes.-empieza.-No es nada malo.

Me giro, temiendo lo que pueda encontrarme, pero me sorprendo al encontrar una sonrisa que parece inimitable dirigida a mí. Tras sus ojos hay algo bueno que no me cuenta, algo que me curva los labios incluso antes de poder darle tiempo a hablar. Se sienta a mi lado, en la silla de la mesa que usamos para comer, y me invita a sentarme yo también golpeando la silla de al lado con la palma de la mano, tan suave y con tanta gracia como sólo ella parece capaz de hacer. Sí, ciertamente, las cosas que hace Rachel nunca parecieron fáciles de imitar.

-Y bien…-la invito a seguir la frase.

-Me he estado enterando de todo lo que haces. Al fin y al cabo mi padre es el jefe de policía. Hemos estado buscando la manera de sacarte de esto, por lo menos evitar que sigas teniendo que salir a robar o no te expongas al peligro cada noche. Algún día podrían matarte.

-No quiero parecer hostil pero me estás hablando bajo presión y ya estás con tus introducciones, ¿puedes ir al grano?

-Oh, ya, ya estoy con las mías. Lo siento. El caso es que hemos encontrado la manera de ayudaros. A nombre de mi padre vamos a llevar a tus padres al hospital, los atenderán allí. Mientras, mi tía está dispuesta a dejarte en un apartamento que le pertenece a ella en el mismo edificio donde vive, así podrás vivir en un sitio en condiciones, aislado de la lluvia, y hasta tendrás tu propia ropa, pertenece a su sobrina de cuando era más pequeña. Siento reprocharte ser bajita pero es más bien lo que eres.

-No hace falta que digas más.-suelto, con una sonrisa.

Seamos realistas; esto no puede estar pasando. Una persona que lleva un año saliendo cada noche a robar cosas necesarias para la vida de sus padres y para la suya cuando estos están al borde de la muerte en todo momento, dependiendo más bien de un anciano que vive en el piso de al lado, ¿y ahora viene su mejor amiga a decirle que su vida ha cambiado por completo? Qué va, es un sueño y lo sé, pero lo que dure duró.

Después de eso me abraza un buen rato, nada más que se separa para quejarse de lo mal que tengo el pelo. No me ducho tan a menudo, ni siquiera con la ayuda del vecino, y no he ido a la peluquería junto a eso. Puntas abiertas, muy abiertas.

-Ahora vas a poder volver al instituto… por favor, dime que irás a la peluquería.

-Sí tonta.-río.

Volvemos a abrazarnos.

La esperanza puede volver en cualquier momento, normalmente, en el menos esperado.

(En las alcantarillas – Narra Raphael)

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Niños y niñas…!

-¡Mickey!-gritamos al unísono.

-Jo.-lamenta, alejándose.

-Llevas toda la puta mañana haciendo lo mismo, cállate de una vez.-se queja Donnei desde su laboratorio.

-Algún día lo lamentaréis.

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo al mismo cómic de todas las mañanas. Para ser exactos conozco la manera de escribir de cada cosa, el diálogo, hasta podría dibujar a sus personajes con los ojos cerrados. Pero no hay nada que hacerle, si no ya lo habríamos hecho.

-¿Aburrido?-pregunta Leo, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿A tí que te parece, rey de la jungla?-pregunto en tono sarcástico.

-Que necesitas más azúcar.-burla, cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos.

Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo a la lectura. Qué rollo, cierto. A los cinco minutos el grito de Splinter nos lleva a todos a paso de zombi hasta el dojo, para un aburrido y largo entrenamiento. Si solo tuviera algún rival a mi altura por lo menos no me quejaría, pero no hay una sola persona que pueda igualarme en batalla, restando un sensei que nunca quiere luchar conmigo, y se lo he suplicado, a diferencia de mis hermanos que no quieren enfrentarse a la evidente derrota. Es como si no quisiera que mejorara a mi ritmo, que mis hermanos se pusieran a mi altura y luego que todos mejoráramos juntos. Una absoluta tontería que creo, o quiero creer que sale de mi imaginación.

Una hora, dos, y tres. Ninguno de nosotros se ha cansado mucho todavía, y el sensei tampoco ha detenido las peleas. No son más que burlas y constantes miradas, sabiendo que gane quien gane no vamos a notar el cambio.

(En el apartamento – Narra Tynee)

-Bien, esta es la habitación, ahí hay un baño y la entrada ya viste que es un salón comedor bastante grande. Con ese asiento a los pies de la ventana le aseguro mi señora que va a recibir mucha visita.-me guiña un ojo y juega a subir y bajar los hombros por turnos, lo cual repercute en mí en forma de risa.-Todo el material del insti está metido en esa mochila, el profesor de Biología también se prestó para echar una mano, y yo te compadezco por ello.

Vuelvo a reírme, aunque me interrumpe.

-¡Santo Dios! Que no se me olvide.-dice, camina hacia el armario de mi habitación y abre ambas puertas. La ropa que hay dentro me deja muerta.-Esta chica tenía un gusto exquisito para la moda o sabía lo que se iba a llevar esta temporada. Ahora viste fatal, perdona que te lo diga.-rueda los ojos, cerrando las puertas del armario.

No me deja sola, no tengo nada que preparar. Visto un pijama que hay en uno de los cajones del armario y me dirijo a la sala, donde encendemos la tele y pasamos charlando un rato con una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano.

-Te vas a morir.-dice emocionada.-Hay un chico nuevo en el instituto. Se llama Ben Harrison, y está que una se derrite, ya verás, ya sé que suena un poco exagerado y eso pero es que es sumamente perfecto. Sonrisa bonita, pelo bonito, ojos bonitos, alto, bueno, inteligente… perfecto.

-Sé que ya hace un año que no hablamos pero mi interés por los chicos es el mismo que cuando acabó el curso para mí.

-Porque eres aburrida nena, deberías pedirle salir a alguno.

-No gracias, estoy bien como estoy.

Vuelvo a comer una patata frita y siento un calor insufrible en la nuca que hace que vaya al baño rápidamente y use un coletero negro para atarme el pelo en una coleta.

-Tranquila, tienes cita mañana en la peluquería.

Esta vez sí que miro a Rachel con sorpresa, aún sin haber acabado el amarre, preguntándome cuántas cosas habrá planeado para mí, sin mí.

Pasamos un par de horas parloteando acerca de todas las novedades que ha habido en clase. Sinceramente, se nota que siempre me pierdo todo lo bueno. Ben no ha sido en único nombrado.

-También está Nick Young, Samuel Hillman, Erick Waterson y Cameron Johnson. Están buenísimos.

-Haz el favor y deja de hablarme de chicos.

-Es que rectifico, ¿vale? Ben no era el mejor de todos ellos, Cameron lo era.

-Y ahora me vas a decir que uno de ellos ayuda a los pobres.

-En realidad sí. Como Nick, es tan mono… le ves con su hermana y es que te derrites.

-Uy ¿eh?

Advierto. El carácter de mi amiga no puede evitar que se me curven los labios a punto de formar una sonrisa, más bien llegamos al punto de que no me tome en serio y se ría. ME tira un cojín, yo se lo devuelvo, y me acabo riendo conmigo misma. Somos inteligentes, recalco el sarcasmo en especial.

Cuando dan más o menos las diez de la noche, sube por las escaleras de emergencia hasta su casa, sin dejar de despedirse con la manos hasta centímetros por encima del punto en que desaparecen de mi campo de visión.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que un momento esencial y decisivo de tu vida es el que menos emociones te transmite? ¿El que te pasa más rápido y no eres capaz de darte cuenta de que es real?

En parte es más o menso eso lo que me hace creer que esto es un sueño. Así que me dejo caer en la cama con las manos cubriéndome el rostro, esforzándome por convertir en realidad este día.

 **Gente! Hola! Vale! Si! Soy asquerosa! No me digan :v llevo tanto sin actualizar que no espero que nadie se de cuenta xD pero bueno, ahora estoy inspirada. No narro nada bien así que creo que esto se va a hacer más bien una mierda, sobre todo en un capítulo como este que aún encima es más corto, pero hasta en W llevo sin actualizar más de una semana. Os quiero mucho ¿vale? Aunque parezca que no, y los 3 favs más las 3 reviews unido al follow y las 70 visitas pues me han emocionado. Dije que iba a hacer maratón. Dije muchas cosas xD.**

 **OS amo mucho, gracias por leer .**


	6. Reparto

THE OTHER SIDE

CAST

Griffin arnlund as tynee williams

nick robinson as ben harrison

lindsay lohan as rachel evans

cameron boyce as harry johson

raphael as himself

leonardo as himself

michelangelo as himself

donatello as himself

splinter as himself

megan fox as april o'neil


End file.
